blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Race to the Top of the World
" " is the 4th and 5th episodes in Season 2 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. It is the second hourlong episode, though airing in two parts in some countries overseas. Description Blaze and his friends are participating in one of their biggest races yet - the Race to the Top of the World. But when Crusher's cheating throws them off course, they must race around the world, battle obstacles, and use skills to get back to the race and finish first. Synopsis Bump Bumperman begins by announcing the start of the biggest race ever, then introduces the Monster Machines one by one. Crusher is last up, upon seeing Blaze's entrance he tries to mimic that with one of his own, only to crash into an ice cream stand. Blaze and AJ greet the viewers and announce the race is the biggest they've ever done - they'll race down a twisty track, across a bridge and climb an enormous mountain where the finish line is way above the clouds. It's the Race to the Top of the World, and knowing it'll be tough, they know they can do it as long as they remember one thing: Monster Machines never give up, and they just keep on rolling. The race begins, and the Monster Machines start racing each other all while Blaze and AJ sing Top of the World in the background. Before they reach the bridge, Crusher pushes a lever which opens it, causing everyone to stop, but Blaze says they can't give up and they jump over it. Crusher is upset his cheat never worked and Pickle tries to reassure him with Blaze's moral, but this inspires Crusher to cheat his biggest cheat ever. Constructing a wild whirlwind machine which is strangely very tiny, it produces a giant whirlwind which engulf the Monster Machines, and take them away from the race. Bump reports on this; the race is supposed to go to the top of the world, but the whirlwind is carrying them to the bottom. Stuck inside the whirlwind, Blaze catches his friends with the viewer's help and uses his Blazing Speed to escape. Landing in a valley, they're lost and Starla wonders how they'll get back. AJ reveals to get back to the race, they have to pass a desert, cross an ocean, and go through a jungle. Darington thinks there's no way they can win now, but Blaze cheers everyone up by remembering his moral. They start their journey back while singing Keep On Rolling and passing various landmarks along the way. Back at the race, Crusher is starting his way up the mountain with Pickle aside, reminding him to stay on the track and not leave it for any reason. Crusher then spots a snowy path he can use for a shortcut which is cheating, not noticing a warning sign for a Kissing Bear nearby. Halfway up, Crusher encounters the Kissing Bear in the snow, and she smooches him all over and sends him toppling to the bottom. Meanwhile, the Monster Machines have reached the desert in Egypt, and race around various egyptian statues. When Darington passes the Sphinx statue, it comes to life in the form of the Great Sphinx, who greets them and learns of the race. She then warns them of the various sand traps they'll face; ahead of them are various obelisks which launch sand balls, so the Great Sphinx gives them parts they can use to build something. With help from the viewers, Blaze constructs the parts revealing it to be an umbrella, and they make it past safely. While going through the desert further, they also encounter a stream of goo, and the Great Sphinx gives them parts which assemble into a trampoline so they can bounce across. Nearly out, Zeg suddenly smashes into a giant pyramid which bursts out of the ground, so the Great Sphinx appears one last time and reveals they need to fly their way out; she then gives them parts which make a hot air balloon they can ride in. The Great Sphinx then wishes them luck before disappearing. The balloon takes the Monster Machines across the world as they sing Hot Air Rises, only for the torch to run out once they reach the Eiffel Tower in France. They jump off and race down, and know the race isn't over yet and they can still beat Crusher. Blaze reminds them to keep on rolling and they go on. Back at the start, Bump reports on Blaze's journey and hopes they can beat Crusher, before checking up on what he's doing. Turns out Crusher is climbing the mountain once again, seemingly following Pickle's advice before taking another shortcut, which has various ice which they see their reflections in. Crusher then encounters the Kissing Bear again, and he gets smooched before falling down again. By now, the Monster Machines have come to a beach with the ocean they have to cross. Stripes uses his tiger sense and finds an old pirate ship nearby which they can use, but it's falling apart. But fortuitously, Gabby shows up to help them fix it as they sing a reprise of Keep On Rolling, and they set sail. Not even a while later, they suddenly see cannonballs being launched at them, which happen to come from a group of pirates which consist of the captain Pegwheel and his two pirate mates, and they're attempting to sink their ship. Gabby has a plan: they can build a cannon of their own to fight back. Blaze turns into one and Darington and Zeg find a chest which they think have cannonballs inside, but to their discomfort, there's underpants instead, but Blaze says they're much better. With help from the viewers, Blaze successfully shoots underpants at the pirates which shoo them off, and they arrive at land where Gabby wishes them luck before they continue on. Bump reports on Blaze's progress, before checking on Crusher again. On the mountain, Crusher is climbing yet again before spotting a cave he can use as a shortcut much to Pickle's annoyance. Halfway through the cave, Crusher encounters the Kissing Bear yet again, and like last time, she sends him tumbling to the bottom. The Monster Machines are now in a big jungle, which is the last place they need to pass before they return to the race. When they get to a steep cliff which is a long way down, Darington wonders what they can use as he jumps up and down, sending the rock he's standing on to slide down. Everyone else follows the same, only to see a wall of logs up ahead which is crash-imminent unless they use enough momentum to smash through. With the viewer's help, the Monster Machines pile onto Blaze's rock accordingly to build up enough weight for momentum and make it through the first two walls, but since the last is the biggest, Blaze uses his Blazing Speed to increase the momentum high enough and they successfully make it to the bottom. Blaze then sings a Momentum song as they hurry back to the race. Now it is dusk, and Crusher is once again climbing up the mountain when he hears the sound of Blaze's horn. He attempts to use a shortcut again, but encounters the Kissing Bear when trying to do so, so he changes his mind and stays on the track. The Monster Machines finally reach the mountain and AJ sees Crusher nearing the top, so they hurry to catch up to a reprise of Top of the World. All the Monster Machines have to do now is cross the bridge ahead of them, but Crusher makes it up first and breaks it, and he taunts them and says they're stuck. Starla reluctantly agrees with Crusher's bullying and reveals the only way is to jump across. But since no one's ever jumped that far, the Monster Machines consider giving up. Blaze stops them and says they can't stop now, once again giving his moral, and has a plan, they can get across with Blazing Speed. Blaze deploys his boosters and infuses its energy to the others, which is the most he's ever given. Upon activation, the Monster Machines jump the gap over Crusher, and in return, they reach the very top, crossing the finish line and winning the race. Bump reports on Blaze and his friends' win, and they are cheered on by everyone in the stands, Gabby, the Great Sphinx, and even Pegwheel and the pirates. Crusher however, is not happy he lost and sends himself rolling back down the mountain, which amuses Pickle. When he gets to the bottom, he encounters the Kissing Bear again, much to his annoyance. At the top, the Monster Machines are astounded by how high up they are. Blaze happily exclaims, "We're on top of the world!" and the episode ends. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Hour-long episodes Category:Episodes where Stripes uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Starla uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Darington uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Zeg uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes with no travel song Category:Episodes where the STEM concept is used once Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept